The wrong answer
by Iceprincess123
Summary: ok this story is supposed to be funny soo dont take it seriously please
1. Default Chapter

As authors note; this supposed to be a funny story if I offend anyone who actuall takes the movie seriously I am not sorry you shouldn't have been reading this in the first place dammit!  
  
  
  
Ch1 the question and harsh answer  
  
  
  
As he gazed into Sarah's eyes he felt his cold heart melt and he finally asked the question she had been waiting for, for three years.  
  
"Will you be my queen?"  
  
"You're what………."  
  
Sarah so amused by that question nearly keeled on the floor laughing so hard she cried.  
  
"Seriously?" she asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh my I wouldn't if you were the last freak on earth, besides you always wear spandex and it kind of creeps me out. So why don't you just let me go home?"  
  
Jareth so embarrassed at the answer left the room in tears and ran into his room and cried pathetically into his pillow asking "Why me?"  
  
In the meanwhile Sarah is taking photos of him crying to himself for later blackmail reasons.  
  
"Come on Toby lets go." Says Sarah harshly.  
  
" Sissy being a mean old bitch." Squeaked Toby "You make big man cry."  
  
" Oh, Shut up you little brat." Sarah says as she kicks the little ass out of the way.  
  
Meanwhile in a desperate attempt to woo Sarah back Jareth tries to dress normal for once in his life.  
  
"How can I do this?" he asked himself.  
  
"I am a poor pathetic shell of a freak trying in a last desperate attempt to woo back a girl that keeps insulting me and whom previously took photos of me crying and writing in my diary. O well it's probably worth it." He though as he threw on a pair of really baggy jeans and a really baggy shirt with many gold chains and platinum teeth, trying sadly to keep up with the youth of today  
  
"What is up Sarah?"  
  
"What the hell are you dressed up as you moron? And when are you going to let us out?"  
  
"When you decide to marry me." He croaked holding back tears of weakness.  
  
"Marry you?????" she screamed "I guess were going be here a long time then Toby so get comfortable."  
  
After saying that she starts to cackle hideously while Jareth runs to his room like a sissy again and cries some more. 


	2. A Rude Awakening

Ch 2 A Rude Awakening

The next morning when Sarah went down for breakfast she noticed something different about Jareth, his eyes were glazed over.

"Are you okay?" she asked poking him in the head "Don't go dying on me now, I need someone to rag on." when he still didn't respond, Sarah realised something, "Oh my gosh you're stoned aren't you?"

After that was said Jareth broke into laughter as he stared at the wall. Later on in the day, he also tried to jump off the roof and fly like superman.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Sarah in a very angry tone slapping him across the face several times.

"Last night when you said all those mean things to me I was so depressed I started to do some serious drugs to um... take my mind off of things, heh."

"Okay first of all, I think that you need some serious therapy, and second of all, can we go now?" Sarah replied.

"Okay, haven't we gone over this? You cannot leave until you agree to marry me dammit!" he said as pissy as ever.

"Ok that's it, only one thing can solve this problem."

"But we were doing so good. Now I can talk to you without the urge to kill!'' He snarled.

"You little prick!" She screamed

While all of this was going on Toby was in his room quietly talking to his imaginary friend Wilbert (Note from the beta-reader : don't ask, just don't) who was telling Toby just what to do about them.

"Kill them all Toby my boy." Gurgled Wilbert.

"Wait a second," Said Toby, "I am a perfectly healthy little boy and I have an imaginary friend because..? besides everybody can see you're a crazy 19 year old!" Squeaked Toby.

"What? I don't know what your talking about kid." Said Wilbert nervously. "Ummmm go and fetch me a coke!"

"No, asswipe! Go away!" And with that Wilbert slinked away to his hole.

After that Toby couldn't take it anymore. He finally ran outside where Sarah and Jareth were fighting and yelled "You two make me sick, I mean I am only five years old an I am having a mid-life crisis. For God's sake I was just in there talking to an imaginary 19 year old friend named Wilbert. You two make me crazy! Ahhhhhhh!" and with that Toby ran out of the room with fire red eyes, screaming at the top of his lungs.

In seeing this Hoggle realized that there was only one thing to be done to fix this sitation.

"Okay everybody, I have gotten you scheduled on a talk show for violent families. Maybe you all can work out your aggressions there!"

Authors note; Ha I know I shouldn't have left you hanging like that but the next chapter is going be hilarious I swear! Please no Flames I really appreciate it thank you!!!!!!!!

Beta-read by the wonderful, amazing and incredibly modest ::coughyearightcough:: dUsTbUnNy, ::still shamelessly plugs her Harry Potter fic 'I think I'm gonna like it here' which will be posted soon::

Wilbert, aka Toby's 'imaginary' friend, says : hah, so you thought you could get rid of me so easily didn't you Toby? Well, little boy you were wrong, I wont't be pushed aside like that !!!! mwahahahahahahah ::falls to the floor as he is knoced unconscious with a frying pan by his wife, dUsTbUnNy:: sorry readers, Wilbert had a little too much Long Island iced tea tonight. ::Wilbert is mumbling in the background "Wheeeeeee, I'm the boogey man!!!":: see, I told you so. Very, very sorry about that. Still, go and read my story. If you do, I'll make sure Wilbert is kept behind locked doors and away from you, If you don't, well I can't guarantee anything if you don't.


End file.
